Les Chroniques de Seira
by labouquine
Summary: -D'après l'anime Albator 84- Quand une jeune femme au caractère bien trempé rejoint l'équipage de l'Atlantis...
1. Bienvenue à bord

L'Atlantis venait de se poser sur la planète Palma, récemment envahit par les humanoïdes. Ces-derniers avaient tous détruits, massacrant la population quelle quelle soit. Puis ils étaient repartis, tout simplement. Ç'avait été un acte de pure violence, sans aucun but puisque la planète était neutre. Une action typique des humanoïdes, comme le constatèrent le capitaine Albator et son équipage.

« Au moins, soupira Johnny en regardant le paysage complètement chamboulé, on ne risque pas de se faire attaquer vu que les humanoïdes sont déjà passé par là et... ont fait le ménage.

-Oui, malheureusement, répondit Albator avant de donner l'ordre à ses hommes de commencer les recherches.

Car c'était bien pour ça que le célèbre vaisseau pirate avait fait cet arrêt. Pour chercher d'éventuels survivants.

Le petit Johnny s'éloigna de son côté, le visage las. Pour une fois il n'arrivait pas à ressentir de la colère contre les monstres qui avaient tués tous ces innocents. Il se sentait juste... impuissant.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas le vaisseau de couleur rouge, stationné au milieu d'un éboulis de pierres à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Quand il leva enfin les yeux du sol où il cherchait sans grands espoirs une trace de vie, il les écarquilla. L'appareil était un peu plus grand que les petits vaisseaux 2 places que possédait l'Atlantis, et il avait 2 grandes vitres sur le toit, qui permettait au jeune garçon d'apercevoir l'intérieur.

Johnny n'en revint pas. Le vaisseau semblait intact ! Il se mit aussitôt à courir vers lui, criant d'une voix forte :

-Il y a quelqu'un ?! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?! S'il vous plaît répondez !

-Ça sert à rien gamin. Il n'y a personne...

Le cuisinier de l'Atlantis sursauta et se retourna, faisant face à une jeune fille en combinaison noir et prune.

-Qui êtes-vous ?!

Il était sur la défensive, la main sur la crosse de son pistolet laser (bref vous voyez de quelle arme je parle;-)). La nouvelle venue ne sembla nullement impressionnée, et s'adossa au vaisseau.

-Je te retournes la question gamin. Et ne me dis pas « vous », je déteste ça.  
Les 2 terriens -car l'étrangère était bien une humaine- se regardèrent en silence, l'un avec méfiance et l'autre avec nonchalance. Johnny profita de ce moment pour détailler la jeune femme. Mince, elle avait la peau mate et des cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Elle n'avait pas d'armes sur elle, ou du moins elles n'étaient pas visibles.

Comprenant que le garçon ne parlerai pas le premier, l'étrangère commença :

-C'est mon vaisseau, lança-t-elle sans bouger. Le Rebel. J'ai atterris pour venir en aide aux palmassiens mais les humanoïdes étaient trop nombreux, et mon appareil a été endommagé. Alors je suis bloquée ici, conclut-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Pourquoi vous... tu me racontes ça ? Je pourrais très bien être au service des humanoïdes.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Et sans plus de cérémonie elle se remit en marche vers l'arrière de son vaisseau. Comme elle s'en doutait, le gamin ne l'en empêcha pas.

-Si tu cherches des survivants, reprit-elle, va plus loin. J'ai déjà écumé ce coin en long, en large, et en travers.

Puis elle se pencha à l'intérieur du Rebel et saisit une boîte qui ressemblait fort à une caisse à outils. Elle semblait avoir complètement oublié Johnny. Mais ce-dernier, trop curieux pour faire ce que le prudence lui recommandait -à savoir prévenir son capitaine-, la suivit. Il découvrit alors qu'une bonne partie de l'arrière gauche du vaisseau était salement abîmé. Et maintenant qu'il était plus près de l'appareil, il remarquait les nombreuses éraflures, pets et impacts de celui-ci.

Tout à son inspection, Johnny ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était observait.

-Quoi ? cracha-il finalement devant le regard amusé de la jeune femme.

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardes, marmonna le gamin.

-Il ne t'ai quand même pas poussé des ailes pour traverser tout l'univers ?

Bon gré mal gré, mais surtout parce qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette inconnue, Johnny avoua, non sans une certaine fierté :

-Je fais partie de l'équipage du capitaine Albator.

Pas impressionné pour un sous, la jeune femme haussa simplement un sourcil. Puis elle commença les réparations. Johnny garda le silence quelques minutes, avant de craquer :

-Je m'appelle Johnny.

-Seira.

-Tu voyages seule?

-Je te trouves bien curieux tout à coup.

Le jeune garçon se renfrogna, et énonça finalement :

-Il faut que j'y aille.

Seira hocha la tête et après quelques hésitations, il partit.

Pendant 2 heures il farfouilla dans les décombres sans rien trouver. Alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de l'Atlantis, il tomba à nouveau sur le Rebel. Et si sa nouvelle connaissance était à la même place que précédemment, son activité avait différé.

-Seira ?

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne dormait pas vraiment, bien qu'elle en aurait eu besoin.

-Tiens c'est toi gamin ? Alors tu as trouvé des survivants ?

Johnny secoua la tête.

-Tu connais mon prénom maintenant alors arrête de m'appeler comme ça, bougonna-t-il cependant.

-Certainement pas... gamin.

La jeune femme se releva lentement, et se repencha sur la partie détériorer du vaisseau.

-Tu n'as pas encore réparé ?

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une simple constatation.

-Non, et je pense que ça prendra un bout de temps.

-Et... tu vas rester sur cette planète pour réparer ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, l'un des propulseurs est endommagé. Je pourrais à peine parcourir une centaine de mètres avant de m'écraser.

Aussitôt le grand cœur de Johnny refit surface.

-Mais tu as assez de vivres pour tenir ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

-Honnêtement je ne pense pas. Mais je trouverais bien des restes sous les décombres.

-Mais tout à été détruit ! s'exclama le jeune garçon face à l'insouciance de Seira.

-Ça fait partit des aléas de l'aventure gamin.

Pourtant Johnny ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

-Peut être que le capitaine..., commença-t-il avant d'être coupé brutalement.

-Non.

La jeune femme semblait on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-Je suis indépendante Johnny. Je n'obéis à personne, et mes décisions n'engage que moi. Je suis libre.

Elle articula particulièrement le dernier mot, et le gamin nota qu'elle l'avait appelé « Johnny ». Alors quand elle était sérieuse, Seira nommait les gens par leurs prénoms ? Intéressant...

Alors qu'il aurait du regagner l'Atlantis -puisqu'après tout, si Seira voulait se débrouiller seule, c'était son choix-, le jeune garçon ne put s'y résoudre.

-Tu pourrais monter clandestinement...

Il maudit aussitôt sa propre audace. Il savait pourtant que le capitaine n'appréciait pas les clandestins.

-Tu tiens absolument à m'avoir sous les yeux ou quoi ?

Bien que le ton soit léger, on sentait poindre.

-Euh... non, pas du tout...

Johnny était gêné, et il se sentait bête de l'être. Mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il s'inquiétait pour cette étrangère qu'il avait rencontré il y avait à peine quelques heures. Et peut être, en prenant la responsabilité d'une passagère clandestine, il voulait montrer à son capitaine -qui par le principe ne devait pas être au courant- ce dont il était capable.

-Tu luttes contre les humanoïdes non ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit.

-Moi aussi. Et tout l'équipage de l'Atlantis.

-Je m'en doutais figures-toi gamin.

Johnny serra les poings. Ces réponses qui n'en étaient pas commençaient à l'énerver. Mais à sa grande surprise, Seira accepta :

-Enfin, soupira-t-elle, je ne vois pas vraiment combien de temps je survivrais ici, alors... pourquoi pas.

Avec un clin d'œil, elle ajouta :

-Je te fais confiance pour faire pénétrer le Rebel à bord de l'Atlantis.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres avant de s'élancer vers la montagne rocheuse derrière laquelle était amarré le célèbre vaisseau.

Le transfert de l'appareil se passa sans problème, et Johnny dégota à son amie un coin du sous-sol -qui servait aussi de hangar et de réserve- où personne à part lui ne s'aventurait jamais. Le Rebel avait eu juste assez de puissance pour s'y poser sans attirer l'attention des quelques personnes restaient à bord.

-Alors nous sommes bien d'accord gamin, conclut la jeune femme juste avant que Johnny ne remonte dans la salle de contrôle où toute l'équipe qui venait de rentrer l'attendait. Je reste ici le temps de réparer mon vaisseau, sans que personne ne sois au courant.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, lança le petit cuisinier en tournant les talons avec un grand sourire.

Enfin il faisait quelque chose de bien de façon totalement autonome. Rien que de ce le lui dire lui rendait le cœur plus léger.


	2. Euh Oups ?

L'Atlantis naviguait à travers l'espace depuis maintenant une semaine, et Seira n'avait toujours pas été découverte. Mais il faut dire qu'elle ne quittait pas la cale, où son vaisseau était arrêté. Et elle était encore loin d'avoir fini les réparations de son propulseur arrière. C'était plus compliqué que prévu, et le jeune femme n'avait pas les qualités requises pour réparer rapidement et sans erreurs. Erreurs qui l'obligeaient à recommencer certaines manœuvres, augmentant ainsi son temps à bord de l'Atlantis et donc ses chances de se faire repérer.

Chaque jour, Johnny apportait à son amie de l'eau et un repas, tout en espérant que personne ne remarquerai qu'il cuisinait maintenant pour quelqu'un en plus. Cela dit il y avait peu de risques vu que l'équipage comptait un bon nombre de pirates. Alors faire à manger pour 43 au lieu de 42...

Aujourd'hui ne dérogea pas à la règle, et le jeune cuisinier trouva Seira allongée sur une planche de skateboard, sous le fameux propulseur. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était une méthode assez... rudimentaire.

-Euh... Seira ?

L'interpellée fit rouler la planche et réapparut à la lumière.

-Salut gamin !

Son visage était couvert de suie, tout comme ses mains et sa combinaison. Elle remarqua aussitôt les deux bols fumants que son ami tenait dans les mains.

-Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Car depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, Johnny prenait ses repas avec elle au lieu de manger seul, après avoir servi tout l'équipage.

-Riz, annonça-t-il en souriant.

Les deux amis s'installèrent en tailleur et s'attaquèrent aux assiettes de nourriture. Ils discutèrent de tout et rien avec animation, oubliant pour un temps leurs situations et leurs buts. Ils ne remarquèrent donc pas la petite silhouette à lunettes qui les écoutait, dissimulait derrière une caisse de matériel.

Alfred avait en effet quittait la salle de commandes il y a déjà plusieurs minutes pour se rendre à la cuisine. Bien qu'il ait mangé il y a moins d'une heure, il avait un petit creux et espérait que Johnny pourrait lui préparer quelque chose. Car tout le monde savait que si le professeur était un brillant ingénieur, il était nul en cuisine. Le meilleur ami du Capitaine Albator n'avait bien entendu pas trouvé le petit cuisinier, et s'était donc lancé à sa recherche à travers le vaisseau. C'est ainsi qu'en ratissant le sous-sol -Johnny y était peut être, après tout c'est là qu'on entreposait les provisions-, Alfred avait surpris une conversation entre deux personnes. La première était Johnny et la seconde une jeune femme dont il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas membre de l'Atlantis.

Le professeur les avait écouté pendant quelques minutes avant de rejoindre la salle de commandes. Le petit cuisinier était arrivé peu de temps après lui pour proposer une tournée de café, et n'avait pas vu les regards étranges que lui jetait le petit homme à lunettes. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du Capitaine, étonné du comportement de son ami. Il l'attrapa au moment où ils partaient tous se coucher, laissant le vaisseau sous la surveillance de Mima.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Johnny ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc comme lui est Alfred fermaient la marche.

-Mais... rien. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

-Arrêtes ; avec moi ça ne marche pas.

Albator s'était planté devant le professeur, qui fuyait son regard. C'est qu'il ne voulait pas dénoncer le gamin...

-Alfred...

L'interpellé soupira. Il connaissait ce ton.

-Je crois, révéla-t-il finalement à voix basse, que nous avons une passagère clandestine.

Le Capitaine haussa le sourcil de son œil valide.

-Mais quel rapport avec Johnny ?

En voilà un qui ne perdait pas le nord !

-Le rapport c'est que cette jeune femme est une amie de notre cuisinier ! Je les ai entendu discuter tout à l'heure, dans la cale... et il y avait près d'eux un vaisseau rouge que je n'avais jamais vu !

Son ami réfléchit un instant.

-Hum... Notre dernière escale date de la planète Palma. Elle a du monter à bord à ce moment là.

-Donc ça fait une semaine que nous transportons une inconnue et on vient seulement de s'en rendre compte ! Il va falloir que je revois mon système de caméras...

Albator eut un petit sourire en voyant l'air déconfit de l'inventeur de l'Atlantis avant d'appeler le jeune garçon :

-Johnny !

Ce dernier qui discutait avec Lydia, revint vers eux en courant.

-Oui Capitaine ?

-J'aimerais que tu nous accompagnes jusqu'au sous-sol. Je dois y vérifier quelque chose et comme tu veux toujours être au courant de tout ici...

-Oh, euh... oui, bien sûr Capitaine.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient, Albator pouvait voir l'air de plus en plus nerveux de son cuisinier. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du Rebel, ce-dernier tenta quelque chose :

-Euh... Vous savez Capitaine, il n'y rien par là...

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi.

D'un geste ferme il écarta le garçon qui tentait faiblement de lui barrer la route et dépassa la caisse qui lui masquait l'appareil inconnu et sa conductrice.

Seira se trouvait toujours allongée sous son vaisseau quand elle entendit un bruit de pas accompagné d'un cliquetis métallique. Comprenant qu'elle était découverte, elle s'enjoint au calme.

-Tiens, bonjour Capitaine ? C'est seulement maintenant que vous venez me voir ?

Albator parut surpris un court instant. Mais avant qu'il ait eut le temps de répondre, le jeune femme jura dans une langue qui lui était inconnue.

Seira venait en effet de se coincer un doigt entre sa clé à molette et un boulon qu'elle revissait pour la troisième fois consécutive. D'un coup de pied rageur elle quitta sa « cachette » et tomba nez-à-nez avec le fameux Capitaine, un Johnny visiblement mal à l'aise et celui qui devait être le professeur.

-Gamin. Bob, les salua-t-elle avec un geste de la tête en suçant sa blessure.

-Sauf votre respect mademoiselle, je ne m'appelle pas Bob. Mais Alfred.

La jeune femme comprit qu'elle l'avait vexé mais n'en tint pas compte et continue, avec un soupir d'exaspération. Fallait-il toujours tout expliquer ?!

-Vous êtes bien celui qui a construit ce vaisseau, ainsi que le mécanicien ou technicien en chef ?

-Euh... et bien... oui.

-Alors vous êtes Bob.

Alfred répéta bêtement : Bob ?

-Oui Bob. Bob le Bricoleur, vous ne connaissez pas ? C'est pourtant très célèbre sur Terre.

Et sans plus de cérémonie elle se leva et pénétra à l'intérieur de son appareil.

-Vous inquiétez pas professeur, tenta Johnny, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde.

-Eh gamin ! lança Seira depuis la seconde pièce du Rebel. Heureusement que tu m'a pris à bord ! J'ai presque plus de café, conclut-elle en passant la tête par la porte arrière de l'habitacle. Le jeune cuisinier secoua la tête d'un air navré :

-C'est normal, tu fonctionnes au café...

-Je te signale que quand on se trouve sur un vaisseau incognito, il est conseillé de rester sur ses gardes.

-Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ?! s'exclama finalement Alfred, qui ne possédait pas la même patience que son capitaine.

-Seira. Et ne me dites pas « vous », je déteste ça !

Face à ce trop plein d'informations, Albator prit la parole.

-Que fais-tu à bord de ce vaisseau ?

-Je répare mon appareil Capitaine. Il a été endommagé par les humanoïdes et au lieu de me laisser mourir de faim et de soif sur Palma, le gamin m'a proposé de monter.

-Ainsi, tu luttes contre les humanoïdes ?

Le professeur semblait maintenant intéressé.

-Mais évidemment ! s'écria Johnny, outré. Sinon je l'aurai pas prise à bord !

La jeune femme adressa un petit sourire moqueur au trio.

-Rassurez-vous, je repartirai dès que j'aurai fini les travaux. Ça prend un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais bon...

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je vais me dépêcher, je décollerai bientôt.

-Inutile.

Cette fois c'est Seira qui fut étonnée.

-Maintenant que tu es là...

Johnny n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

-Oh merci ! Merci Capitaine !

Puis il se tourna vers son amie.

-Tu entends ?! Tu peux rester !

Pourtant celle-ci affichait toujours le même air détaché.

-J'apprécie votre offre Capitaine, mais je préfère être débarquée tout de suite plutôt que de m'éterniser et servir sous vos ordres. Un froid suivit cette déclaration. Johnny était inquiet des réactions du Capitaine, Alfred bouche bée et ledit Capitaine pensif.

-L'Atlantis est le vaisseau de la liberté, dit-il finalement. Tu es libre à bord et tu débarqueras lors de notre prochaine halte. Puis il tourna les talons, sa cape volant derrière lui.


	3. Où on en apprend plus

Seira avait apprit hier par Johnny que le Capitaine comptait se poser sur la planète Bebel, afin de refaire le plein d'eau potable. C'était risqué car s'il y avait un gouverneur au pouvoir, tout le monde savait que ce-dernier appartenait en fait aux humanoïdes. Albator avait donc décidé d'atterrir au début de la nuit et de repartir avant le lever du jour, histoire de se faire le plus discret possible.

Tout l'équipage était donc tendu, la moindre erreur pouvant les précipiter tous dans une situation délicate. La jeune femme quant-à elle avait hâte de se dégourdir les jambes, et sa guitare l'appelait irrésistiblement depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait en effet pour habitude, chaque fois qu'elle se rendait dans un village ou un hameau, de jouer de la musique pour les habitants. Que ce soit au piano dans un bar, ou à la guitare sur une place, elle avait l'impression d'apporter une sorte d'oubli aux gens, de les sortir pour un soir de leur existence difficile. Et que l'on soit sur une planète libre, neutre ou occupée ne faisait pour elle aucune différence.

Mais pour l'instant, Seira n'avait même pas encore quitté son sous-sol. Elle ignorait si le Capitaine ou Alfred avait parlé de sa venue aux autres membres de l'Atlantis, mais elle supposait que oui. Cela dit, le Capitaine était un personnage ambiguë, alors elle ne pouvait jurer de rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est de la part de Johnny que vint pour elle l'occasion de visiter le vaisseau. Le petit cuisinier avait besoin d'aide pour réaliser l'inventaire des aliments afin de voir ceux qu'il pourrait éventuellement acheter une fois sur Bebel, et l'aide d'une certaine Lydia se serait apparemment insuffisante.

À peine sortit de la cale, la jeune femme ralentit l'allure et observa attentivement les alentours. Par le passé, elle avait servi en tant qu'espionne, pour le compte du gouvernement de la planète Aid-1-Bourg. Elle en portait d'ailleurs la marque sur l'épaule. Très vite, Seira s'était rendue compte qu'une information en apparence anodine pouvait décider de la vie ou de la mort d'un individu. Pour cette raison et bien d'autres encore, elle avait rejoint un « club » de résistance contre les humanoïdes, puisqu'il s'était avéré après enquête que là aussi, le gouvernement d'Aid-1-Bourg, c'était les humanoïdes. À l'époque on avait appelé ce « club » la Ligue Espoir Gourmand -elle avait été fondée par le cuisinier d'un camp militaire- ; la LEG. Bien sûr depuis, elle s'était dissoute.

Tout ça pour dire que Seira avait conservé ses réflexes d'espionnes, aussi n'eut-elle aucun mal à découvrir les trucs du vaisseau, comme par exemple certaines caméras. Finalement une fois à la cuisine, la jeune femme découvrit que la fameuse Lydia était une fillette de 4-5 ans, qu'elle baptisa aussitôt Lilipuce. À eux trois ils commencèrent l'inventaire, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme blonde en combinaison rose débarque, accompagnée d'Albator. Ce-dernier s'entretint avec Johnny par rapport aux futures réserves d'eau, tandis que sa collègue s'approchait de l'ex-clandestine.

-Bonjour. Tu dois être Seira ?

L'interpellée hocha la tête et la jeune femme se présenta.

-Je m'appelle Nausicaa.

-Enchantée.

Cependant, l'air distant de la jeune femme sembla déstabiliser la blonde.

-Nausicaa.

C'était le Capitaine, qui venait tirer son lieutenant-officier-copilote... d'une situation où elle était mal à l'aise.

-Nous y allons.

-Bien Capitaine.

Ils quittèrent la cuisine, rapidement suivi par Lydia qui venait de décider que jouer avec son chat était une meilleure occupation que faire l'inventaire des vivres. Les deux amis continuèrent donc leur tâche en discutant.

-Où allons-nous ensuite, à ton avis ? demanda finalement le jeune garçon.

Seira haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas gamin. Tu as demandé au Capitaine ? Ou à Barbie ?

-Non, je... attends ! Barbie ? C'est qui encore ?!

-La blonde dont s'est entiché le Capitaine.  
Le petit cuisinier manqua de s'étrangler.

-Te... Quoi ?! T'as pas idée de dires des choses pareilles ? Et si quelqu'un t'entendait !

-Je ne pense pas que ça le surprendrait beaucoup tu vois, répondit-elle avec amertume.

-Je ne te comprends pas... Le Capitaine a fait beaucoup pour toi, et on dirait que tu t'amuses à lui cracher dessus...  
La voix d'Albator qui résonna dans les hauts-parleurs à ce moment dispensa Seira de répondre. Il annonçait qu'ils pénétraient dans l'atmosphère de Bebel.

Pour l'instant, le plan du Capitaine de l'Atlantis se déroulait comme prévu. L'équipage était occupé à charger à bord des barriques d'eau potables, tandis qu'Albator et ses membres principaux patrouillaient de l'extérieur et l'intérieur du vaisseau. Seira de son côté était introuvable, comme l'avait expliqué Johnny au Capitaine.

-Mais, avait rajouté l'enfant avec désinvolture, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Je commence à la connaître vous savez. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il abandonna son Capitaine, afin de retourner superviser le chargement. Quant-à Albator, bien que sa curiosité soit piqué au vif, il ne pouvait laisser ses hommes pour partir à la recherche de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière, profitant de l'obscurité, n'avait eut aucun mal à quitter l'Atlantis, enveloppée d'une grande cape noire. L'appareil s'était posé à proximité du village de Masbel, dans lequel Seira venait de pénétrer. Tous les volets étaient fermés, et les rues désertes. Seule une lumière filtrait sous la porte de ce que la jeune femme supposait être un bar. En effet il y avait au-dessus de l'ouverture une planche de bois qui faisait office d'en-tête, sur lequel on lisait -à quelque chose près- : La Théière.

Seira entra dans l'établissement sans qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne lève les yeux de sa chope. Elle s'installa au bar, et le patron ne daigna même pas s'approcher d'elle ou prendre sa commande. Les gens ne parlaient pas, et on n'entendait ni le bruit des verres se reposant les tables en bois, ni lentes respirations de leurs propriétaires. La jeune femme prit alors les choses en main.

Repoussant les pans de sa cape, elle fit pivoter sa guitare qu'elle avait emporté sur son torse et gratta quelques accords. Aucune réaction. S'installant plus confortablement sur son tabouret, Seira débuta un morceau. À la fin de celui-ci, tous les attablés avaient les yeux fixés sur elle. Ses morceaux, qu'elle accompagnait toujours de paroles, finirent par sortir peu à peu les gens de leur léthargie. Et quand vint l'heure pour la musicienne de regagner le vaisseau, le patron déposa devant elle une chope de bière.

Dans le coin les gens ne parlaient pas beaucoup. La faute à l'oppression des humanoïdes. Cela dit, face à cette inconnue qui avait fait naître sur les lèvres des plus jeunes un léger sourire, ils parlèrent. Ils racontèrent leurs vies, regrettant une liberté passée que seuls les anciens avaient eut le bonheur de connaître. Comme si raconter cela à la jeune femme allégeait leurs épaules, au moins pour un soir. Finalement ils se turent ; ils n'avaient plus rien à dire. Elle les avait écouté, mais maintenant elle devait partir. L'Atlantis décollerait bientôt et déjà, les habitants de Masbel retombaient dans leur mutisme habituel.

Seira franchit la porte du bar, quand elle aperçut un enfant, environ de l'âge de Lydia, assis à même le sol. Il rentrait chez lui lorsqu'il avait entendu la musique, et cette voix qui chantait dans une langue étrangère, avec des -o, des -l et des -a à tout bout de champ. Alors il était restait. Tout simplement.

La musicienne l'observa quelques instants puis le dépassa, en silence.

-Un jour...

Elle se retourna, surprise.

-Un jour un homme est venu. Et il a dit qu'on devait continuer, parce que...

Comme il ne disait plus rien, l'ex-espionne l'encouragea :

-Parce que ?

-Parce que les hommes sont fait pour vivre libres. Il a dit qu'un jour on retrouveraient tous notre liberté, qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.  
À cause de la nuit, l'enfant ne vit pas le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

-Patience, murmura-t-elle alors, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende ; la liberté est notre oxygène. Sans oxygène, l'homme meurt ; alors toujours il se battra.  
Le petit garçon sursauta.

-Oui, il... il a dit ça aussi...

Mais Seira avait disparu.

Elle arriva au pied du vaisseau d'Albator avec le premier rayon de soleil. Elle vit alors Johnny lui faire de grands signes depuis l'une des portes situées sur la coque, d'où pendait une échelle de corde. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle avait escaladé cette dernière et rejoint son jeune ami.

-Alors gamin, la cale est pleine pour le festin ?

Le petit cuisinier n'avait pourtant pas la tête à plaisanter.

-Mais où étais-tu ?! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

-Je suis allée faire un tour au village de Masbel, juste à côté.

-Te... Quoi ?!

Et comme son amie avait l'air sérieuse :

-Tu aurais pu te faire repérer par les humanoïdes ! C'était complètement inconscient !

Seira fit la moue.

-Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me parler de prudence... Et puis le tourisme est une de mes activités favorites ! conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sur ces bons mots elle quitta Johnny pour rejoindre le sous-sol, mais s'arrêta avant de passer le coude du couloir.

-J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas attendu... Capitaine.

Et à l'opposé de la jeune femme, dans un autre coude du couloir -donc invisible pour Johnny et normalement pour Seira-, Albator songea qu'il avait embarqué une bien étrange personne.


	4. Apparition de la section 999

Quelques précisions avant ce nouveau chapitre :

- d'abord, je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes qu'il y a (par le passé, maintenant et pour le futur);

-et ensuite... ben je veux juste vous remercier de continuer à me suivre. Alors merci !

* * *

L'équipage de l'Atlantis dormait, tout était tranquille à bord du vaisseau. Une silhouette apparaissait de temps en temps sur les images des caméras, mais ça n'alerta pas Mima. Si elle avait put, le jurassienne aurait même esquissé un sourire.

-Depuis qu'elle se balade... Elle doit connaître le vaisseau comme sa poche.

L'extraterrestre aux longs cheveux blonds avait en effet l'habitude, chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la salle des commandes, de voir la nouvelle passagère de l'appareil déambuler dans les couloirs. Parfois, Seira rejoignait Mima et elles discutaient ensemble un pendant un certain temps. Dans ces moments-là, la jurassienne faisait revivre sa planète natale, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme. Mima parlait de son monde, de son ancienne vie et des caractéristiques propres à son peuple ; et Seira se consolait alors de ne pas avoir pu voir Jura durant les trois dernières années qu'elle avait passé à voyager.

L'extraterrestre avait également montré quelques commandes à son amie, mais elle avait eut la désagréable impression de prendre la place d'Albator. Elle avait ainsi découvert que le jeune femme n'avait _absolument_ pas le compas dans l'œil. La seule fois où elle avait manœuvré un canon-mitraillette, elle avait tiré à la volée en décrivant un grand arc de cercle avec son arme. Depuis, elle n'avait plus touché au tableau de commandes.

Bien que Mima n'ait rien dit ce jour-là, la musicienne avait sans mal deviné ce qu'elle pensait de sa façon de viser. Sur le coup, elle s'était contenté de hausser les épaules -son geste favori ;-)-. Si ça ne convenait pas à ces pirates, tant pis ! Ça lui avait sauvé la vie quand elle était sur Aid-1-Bourg. Parce que si elle avait su viser de façon nette et précise, on l'aurait affecté au service des assassins, pas des espions.

Mima sursauta presque en entendant les portes de la salle des commandes s'ouvrirent dans son dos. Cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'elle ne voyait plus Seira, aussi pensait-elle que son amie était partit dormir.

-Rien à signaler ?

Le ton de l'ex-espionne était léger ; elle posait plus la question par jeu que pour obtenir une réponse. La jurassienne attendit qu'elle l'ait rejointe pour prendre la parole :

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement à bord ? Depuis que nous avons quitté Bebel, tu le traverses toutes les « nuits ».

-Je me familiarises juste avec le vaisseau. Il est beaucoup plus grand que le mien.

-Le Rebel ?

Mima n'avait pas encore pu voir le petit appareil rouge.

-Et tu as réussi à le réparer fin...

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, toute son attention se portant désormais sur l'écran radar, où un point rouge se rapprochait à vive allure de l'Atlantis. Aussitôt Mima déclencha l'alarme, qui se répertoria de façon stridente dans tous les couloirs.

Le Capitaine fut le premier debout. Il ne parut pas surpris de voir Seira dans la salle des commandes, contrairement à Alfred, Nausicaa et Johnny qui prenait la jeune femme pour une associable.

-Tu es là, toi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le petit cuisinier sans animosité aucune.

-Comme tu vois gamin.

Elle accompagna sa réponse d'un clin d'œil, détendant l'atmosphère.

Albator prit rapidement connaissance de la situation, et envoya tout le monde à son poste. L'ex-espionne se mit en retrait, sans toutefois perdre une miette des événements.

-C'est un vaisseau humanoïdes Capitaine, annonça finalement Mima. Et il seul.

-Bien. Nausicaa, agrandissez l'image.

-Tout de suite Capitaine.

Un vaisseau de couleur grise, peu imposant et tout en longueur apparut alors sur le gigantesque écran de la salle des commandes.

-C'est étrange qu'il soit venu seul, commenta Alfred en se tournant vers son ami de toujours. L'Atlantis pourrait le détruire simplement en fonçant dessus, et on s'en sortirai sans une égratinure.

-Oui, tu as raison.

À ce moments-là l'appareil ennemi pivota, sortant par la même occasion ses canons tribord. La face droite du vaisseau se dévoila alors, stupéfiant toutes les personnes présentes, sauf Johnny.

-999 ? demanda ce-dernier avec innocence. J'ignorai que les humanoïdes numérotés leurs vaisseaux !

Albator ne répondit pas, mais ses mains s'étaient légèrement crispées sur le gouvernail. C'est Nausicaa qui expliqua au jeune garçon ce que signifiait ce nombre.

-En réalité on le lit 9 ; 9 ; 9, bien que ça s'écrive 999. Tous les vaisseaux qui portent ce nombre appartiennent à la section 999, une section bien particulière chez les humanoïdes.

-C'est un peu le haut de gamme de l'armée si tu préfères, grinça Seira aux côté de qui le petit cuisinier était resté.

-Exactement, conclut Alfred en ajustant le viseur de son canon-laser.

L'équipage n'attendait plus que l'ordre de leur Capitaine, qui ne venait toujours pas.

-Capitaine ? crut bon de dire Nausicaa en espérant le faire réagir.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Chez les humanoïdes, tous les canons luisaient d'une lumière rouge, prêts à tirer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! s'exclama le professeur en se retournant sur son siège. Ils vont nous canarder là !

Albator était en réalité en proie à un conflit intérieur. Le vaisseau 999 n'était pas équipé et pas assez puissant pour mener bataille contre son propre appareil. C'était sans doute un test, et pour les humanoïdes en face de lui, une mission suicide. On voulait le faire tirer, sans doute pour évaluer quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à définir. Il ne pouvait donc pas tirer, mais prendre la fuite serait une preuve de lâcheté et indigne de lui.

Le regard du Capitaine croisa alors celui de l'inventeur de l'Atlantis, et la solution s'imposa à son esprit. C'était bien bourrin comme technique, mais bon... À la guerre comme à la guerre hein ?

Albator raffermit sa prise sur le gouvernail et lança son ordre :

-Augmentez la vitesse des propulseurs au maximum !

Le vaisseau s'élança à pleine puissance sur l'appareil ennemi, qui commença à tirer dans l'espoir d'une riposte.

-Accrochez-vous ! cria encore le Capitaine pirate en faisant virer l'Atlantis de façon à ce que la proue fasse face au côté gauche du vaisseau humanoïde. Alfred fut le premier à comprendre l'idée de son ami, et il se coucha aussitôt sous sa console de commande. Mima et Nausicaa l'imitèrent, tandis que Seira et Johnny s'étaient accrochés à l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait le Capitaine. Ce-dernier, bien campé sur ses jambes et l'air décidé, passa une dernière annonce quelques instants avant la collision avec l'autre appareil.

-À tout l'équipage ; préparez-vous, nous allons subir un choc.

Puis ce fut une immense explosion, dont Seira ne garda comme souvenir que la couleur rouge-orangée, présente partout. Elle ne sut jamais comment Albator réussit à manœuvrer au milieu de cet enfer, et du reconnaître qu'il était sans nul doute le meilleure pilote de la galaxie.

Plus tard, quand ils se furent éloignés de la zone de l'explosion, le Capitaine expliqua que pour lui, les humanoïdes n'étaient là que dans un seul but : connaître les caractéristiques d'attaques de l'Atlantis. Et suite à l'échec de cette première tentative, il conclut qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Tout l'équipage était maintenant prévenu, et sur ses gardes. Quant à Seira, elle avait des raisons personnelles de lutter contre la section 999, ce qui impliquait qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps à bord du célèbre vaisseau pirate. Le Rebel n'était pas prêt d'être réparé...


End file.
